User talk:Tupka217
My Pages: User Page (Create) · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Tupka217! Thanks for your edit to the Dusan al Ghul (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or your drawings. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Scarecroe (Talk) 09:19, October 3, 2009 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- Paper-Man His name is Horace Throstle. DC Indexes and other comic reference sites say so. The page should be named Horace Throstle.--1966batfan 21:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :That's strange, seeing as he's got only one appearance and he dies there. Which DC Index says it? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics--1966batfan 19:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Who doesn't cite a source... it's not in the issue, and it's his only appearance to date. I would suggest finding a primary source for the surname before we move it back. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::What's an example of a primary source?--1966batfan 02:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::An issue, or the DC encyclopedia, or any other licensed work. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:53, May 26, 2011 (UTC) http://www.dcindexes.com/indexes/indexes.php?character=148&choice=appearances If you look at that, it clearly says that Paper-Man is Horace Throstle.--1966batfan 19:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) The comic issue is Wonder Woman Vol 1 165.--1966batfan 19:29, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I know Mike claims Horace's last name is Throstle. But where did he get it from? Like I said, it's not in , Paper-Man's only appearance. So unless Mike has a primary source for the surname, it's not going on the wiki. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Mike owns that comic.--1966batfan 19:43, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :DC owns the comic. Mike owns a copy. :I've read the issue, it's not there. He's the only one of the major comics databases who gives him the surname Throstle. Mike Voiles isn't the absolute inerrant authority on comics, even he can be wrong. Which he is in this case, unless he (or you) provides a source for "Throstle". -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:58, May 26, 2011 (UTC) http://dcboards.warnerbros.com/web/thread.jspa?threadID=2000209167&start=300&tstart=15 It says Paper-Man is Throstle here.--1966batfan 20:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Also not a primary source. PRIMARY. As in, officially licensed DC stuff. This Indiaink could just have been reading Mike. Please, linking me to every google result of "Horace Throstle" is not necessary. Point me toward a licensed book or website or comic that uses "Throstle". Otherwise, this discussion is over. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) What's an example of a licensed book/website/comic?--1966batfan 20:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :An example would be , or DC Encyclopedia, or , or even a roleplaying book from Mayfair Games. Primary sources are one of the most important things in historiography. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea that will end this argument. E-mail Mike and ask where he got Throstle from.--1966batfan 21:01, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I can't email because my mail client isn't installed, so you'll have to do it.--1966batfan 21:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Episodes There's a lot to talk about when it comes to these. First off, check out Bloodsport now and see what you think. I'd really like to adopt a uniform method of naming the episodes in a series that works for both Marvel and DC so that template writing is universal and it's easier for people to move back and fourth across the sites. Right now, Marvel uses the: "SERIES Season SEASON# EPISODE#" format, much like the Comics format with 'Vol' replaced by 'Season'. You guys generally use: "SERIES Episode: EPISODETITLE", with the Series often not being the same as the main page of the series. I'd like to see some kind of title that uses the main name of the series, incorporates the season number, and some understandable reference to the episode. I think your use of the episode name is cool, so maybe something like "EPISODETITLE of SERIES, Season SEASON#"? It would be nice to use episode numbers, if possible, since it's easier for the template to make automatic determinations of what the next and previous episodes are, but it might not be logical. What do you think? — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Relationship I was wondering which DC characters had Older Women and Younger Men relationship? --Cococrash11 06:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know. Besides, women never age as much as the men do, so there aren't that many "older" women. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) They do age it just they never list. Do you know who know the answer? --Cococrash11 22:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. You can put up a blog though. It's the easiest way to reach multiple users. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Help with page creation Could you help me create the page Priscilla Rich (Earth-One)? She is the Cheetah, like her Earth-Two counterpart of the same name and made her first appearance in Wonder Woman Vol 1 160. I however, don't know how to use the page creation template.--1966batfan 17:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Apparently, you succeeded without my help (which is good, because I was gone for most of the day). Couple of points: * No need for the "none.jpg" image. Though, yes, and image is needed, placing an image there will prevent it from being automatically categorized as such. * Statistics Policy * I'm not sure if Earth-One Cheetah first appears in #160, as the story is presented as a Golden Age one. * I think I agree with Darkseid01 on this one, all can be merged into "Priscilla Rich (New Earth)". The Earth-One character is essentially the same as the Earth-Two character, and has aged. Priscilla has appeared post-Crisis (in Our Worlds at War), and was a Hippolyta villain eventually murdered by Minerva. The notable difference with the pre-Crisis character is that she's no longer wheelchair bound. I'm not a Wonder Woman expert, though, and I'd like to hear other people's opinions on this. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) German Version? Hey Tupka, is there any chance for a german version of the DC Wiki? The Would love to have one because I'm from germany and english isn't my native language. I'm asking because of the "Language: Español | Magyar" at the end of the mainpage. --JimmyOlsen 15:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : You can start it if you want, but I can't really help you with it. Though German is my third language, I'm not very good at it (it's my third language because my French is even worse). I'm not very comfortable speaking it, let alone writing it. :You could bring this up on the forums, and I'm not sure if Marvel has a German interwiki, maybe you can get some help from them. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :: I guess it won't be a problem for me to start it but my question: how can I do it? I'm not that into Wiki. I don't even know how to install a template. Is there a forum for german people? I don't have a problem with english (I really love that language) but my english is a little bit better than my english hahaha --JimmyOlsen 15:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::This is really more of a question for Jamie Hari... he's the site's founder. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you, man! Cheers! --JimmyOlsen 16:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I've tried to send him an email but his account doesn't exist. Is there another chance to contact him? --JimmyOlsen 19:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Have you tried his website or the forum? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Thx! :) --JimmyOlsen 10:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Okay, I've waited a few days but he didn't answer the emails. To bad :/ --JimmyOlsen 17:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Fosforos Ok,I'm Sorry!!! Fosforos malone 21:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) My words and pictures from this moment, I've started writing with my words. I put a picture, I did it right? Fosforos malone 21:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Image template. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Recent changes I just want to make sure I take the right lesson away from all of those edits you just made. So, direct links to character pages that go ''Alias (Real Name)' are only safe to put in the summaries, notes, and trivia, because appearances and quote pages get broken without the ''''Name (New Earth)' format? Just checking. : - Hatebunny 00:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, exactly. Those major characters have different pagenames for to get a better search engine result. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 06:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Teen Lantern? Interesting that Wonder Woman in the episode "Kid Stuff" from ''Justice League Unlimited would be identified as Wonder Girl. Any possibility that the DCAU John Stewart would be called "Teen Lantern"? Just humoring. (VicGeorge2K9 18:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC)) :No idea. They're called "Kid Batman/Superman/Wonder Woman/Green Lantern" in the credits. She's called Wonder Girl in the extra And Justice For All. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Tiny Titans Images Hey Tupka. You've been killing on the disambigs for animated versions lately. I'm not sure if you have plans for the Tiny Titans or not (and don't feel like I'm pushing this at all) but I found this page at Art Baltazar's website - http://www.artbaltazar.com/tinytitanscharacters. Its a pretty good chunk of the characters and they are nice, clear images. I sent Art an email asking permission to use them. I'll let you know what he says but its still cool to check out in the meantime. Kyletheobald 07:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Just haven't gotten to it, I guess. Maybe later. That's a great site, by the way. Though I can't recall Phantasm ever making an appearance. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Art said its totally cool to use those. We just need to source it, which I know you always do anyway. Kyletheobald 17:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Milestone Universe Should characters introduced in the current Xombi series (after DC licensed the characters) be listed as Dakotaverse or New Earth residents? Batgorilla 23:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say (New Earth) in the name, with the "| Universe = " field "Dakotaverse; New Earth" just for completeness. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Just so we're clear on this... former Milestone characters appearing in the DC Universe for the first time should have their Universe field designate as "Dakotaverse; New Earth"... I haven't been following Xombi, but any completely new characters should just be listed as New Earth, because there's no shared continuity. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 10:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Time Out for Vengeance Any more info on "Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Time Out for Vengeance!"? Larry1996 23:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. Is it even out yet? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 23:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Kamandi award You got a Kamandi award for contributing for 30 days. What comes after Kamandi and how long in consecutive contribution days does it take to get it.--1966batfan 20:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Plastic Man, 60 days. You'd better ask Billy/MrBlonde what comes after, he made the custom badges. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:12, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Images I wasn't even planning on placing those images on the character pages at all since I have no idea how the new DC Universe will work and what pages would even correspond to the correct version of the characters. I'm just supplying the images and letting other editors place them where they need to eventually go. -Balfro 21:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's cool. I was a little precautious because every once in a while, somebody pops up on the net and thinks "New stuff! Must. Go. To. Wiki" and then leaves us with a lot of cleanup. And as for the correct pages... we haven't quite figured it out yet. We're waiting for more stuff to come out from DC about it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Image Template oh sorry thanks, I dont see the button for it --Joe-Kurr 07:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : where is "more options" --Joe-Kurr 15:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ok thanks --Joe-Kurr 16:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You're Awesome Thanks for finding images for Dragonfly, Silken Spider, and Tiger Moth. I told Billy I bet if I put them up, you'd find images. I don't really say it enough but you are seriously killing on stuff and I appreciate how much work you do. Though I am pretty jealous of the number of badges you have. Kyletheobald 20:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Luck has it I reread the Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul TPB the day before yesterday. :You like my badges? You can have some of my Wonder Woman badges. Seriously, I've got 57 of them already. With a site so built around categories, you get one every 5 issues or 10 characters. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:24, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Moving Pages Billy and I have discussed having Wikia turn off the Move/Rename Page option for non-admins on the site. They replied that it is possible and actually a pretty easy thing to do. I just wanted to see if you had any objections to this before I have them do it. It might mean we have to do a few more moves but I think that's better than constantly having to monitor the recent activity to find ones that slip through. I'm also going to ask Nathan since he is the one who usually handles the bot on that for us. Kyletheobald 15:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I remember that was brought up. I agree, it would be handy, especially because of the category magic. :A possible downside is that Anti-Lad can't move anymore. He's cleaning up a lot of the MLJ and Quality issues, and encounters DC Index names from Answerguy's days. He moves the stuff and updates the links. Such a case would make Move Rights (like Rollback rights) an option, so if you do contact the guys at wikia, ask if that's a possibility. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I think since I'm a bureaucrat now, I already have the power to grant rollback rights. I was hoping Billy could look into this before he left though, because he knows more about it than I do. I'll make sure Anti-Lad is able to move stuff anyway. Kyletheobald 17:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, we had Wikia do the same thing on Marvel. It's a good idea. ::You can't move pages without Admin rights, sadly. I'd recommend giving Answerguy admin status, if you trust him... ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Anti-Lad yes, Answergauy big no. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hello Kyletheobald and Tupka217, rollback rights message received --- Thanks for the trust! (Anti-Lad 13:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC)) Template Bugs Thanks for the heads up. I updated the page those images point to, they should now go to the appropriate section on . If you could check some of them out and see if the titles make sense (Editor-in-Chief needs to be fixed for DC), that would be extremely helpful. I'll correct the gallery link space issue for the comic template. As always, thanks for the Bug report. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Seven Men of Death Since you just read through the Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul, would you be able to go through and make sure those guys are listed in each issue? I can handle the Robin and Nightwing pages, as I have those on hand, but I don't have the others yet. I'll even make pages for them if we can just get their appearances down. I think there have been 8 members so far (since Merlyn evidently quit) and I have names for 7 of them. Kyletheobald 22:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'd have to reread it, I'll get back to you tomorrow. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. I really appreciate it. I'll try and download them in the meantime so I can pull images if I need them. Kyletheobald 22:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. There's one guy I don't know the name of (he has a black hood and some chainmail on his chest), and it seems Wikipedia agrees with me, he isn't named yet. I take it Shellcase is the guy with the skull on his face? Razorburn (the knife wielding whiteface) was named in Road Home/Oracle, but not in Resurrection. Maduvu is the dreadlock guy, best possible image would be from Nightwing Vol 2 138. I'm not sure who the guy on the right of your picture is (Alpha/Michael Sommers?). The lady is Whip (well, she's the only one with a whip). -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Cool. Thank you so much for taking the time to look at it. I didn't know about the chainmail guy but I've seen no mention of his name in my research. The 7th member in my picture has yet to be named also. For a group called the '''Seven' Men of Death its weird that they've already had 9 members. Kyletheobald 17:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Rotating membership? ::::For most of Resurrection, they're referred to as "the Sensei's Men of Death" or just "Men of Death", it's not "Seven Men of Death" until the last issue. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) What was I doing wrong? Hey I noticed you deleted the "Jason Woodrue (Burtonverse)/Images" that I tried to start. What was I doing wrong? I was originally using the "Pamela Isley (Burtonverse)/Gallery" as a basis. Granted my experience/skill with Wikia coding is limited but I'd like to try again if at all possible and perhaps you could point what would be ideal.Bellboyjr 14:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :It should be at Jason Woodrue (Burtonverse)/Gallery. You should also use the Image template on images you upload. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, right. I took the descriptions as literal. I.e. "Images featuring Jason Woodrue", as in not containing solely said-character. Thank you. Bellboyjr 15:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) re: Villains Hi Tupka. I have a question. If a character who is a villain in the DCU appears in a story as a bystander should he/she be listed under 'Villains' or 'Other Characters'? Darkseid01 17:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think there's a rule for that. I've done both. Just pick what makes most sense to you. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Kind of the same question... what if the main hero (of their own title) is only a secondary/minor character in said issue? Do they have to be listed as a featured character? (Anti-Lad 18:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC)) :::No, they'd get bumped down to Supporting. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Badge system Nice to see you've got the badge system over here! I'm on the Marvel side, and I normally only came on here about once a month anyhow, but I think I might give these a try. ;) Just curious, but how long have they been on for..? --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] (talk) 00:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :47 Days. 13 Days until my next wiki love badge. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:14, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah... I missed way too much time. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] (talk) 19:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Reason for fixed the Captain Marvel page. You reverted my edit, saying that I can only fix what's wrong. But at the time I edited the page, it was extremely messed up to the point of being completely unreadable. I noticed that the previous version was fine so I reverted to the previous version. Now that I look at the History, there's no evidence that the page was ever messed up at all. I wish I did a PrintScrn to have proof. It's the same with the Superman page that I also fixed. NetSpiker 23:58, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :That's strange, nothing seemed to be out of place. Anyway, they're fixed now. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 00:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) photos I recently did a character sheet for Sergeant Casey (Earth - 2). With it of course I uploaded a picture. Seeing how I got a pm from you about this topic, please let me know if I included enough info or if I need to add more details to the pictures I upload. Thank you for your time. Cheers. Galleries Ah I see. So what I was doing would be correct then if a Gallery had already been created. But since there was no gallery yet created I was missing a step. Is that right? Knightreaver 2:16 pm July 1 2011 :Yup. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) re: Action Comics renumbering Hi Tupka. Do you happen to know what will be the last issue of Action Comics before the renumbering? 904 has a date of Oct where Action Comics Vol 2 1 has a date of Sept. The last editor to Action Comics Vol 1 904 did not place an entry in the NextIssue field so I'm unsure as to whether 904 is the last issue before the reboot or if there will be a 905. Darkseid01 20:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know either. DC has no info on a #905 on their site yet. I think, based on the dates, that #904 is the last issue. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Smash Comics issue 9 Before I attempt to create this page, I was wondering the reason why it was deleted the last go around? Knightreaver 2:54 July 1 2011 :It was created with just a link to the ComicVine article. By all means, create it again. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Trying to. lol. But having major issues figuring this one out. Im still new to all this coding stuff. Knightreaver 3:00 July 1 2011 :Just copy the code of Smash Comics Vol 1 8 and update the fields. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep already one step ahead of you. lol. Thanks for all the input Knightreaver Can you join me in user chat. Got some questions that would go faster asking there. If you don't mind. Knightreaver 4:43 July 1 2011 :Sorry, no. It's already Saturday here in Europe, so I'd best call it a night. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. Knightreaver 4:50 July 1 2011 Hey Hey, Tupka217, I was just wandering why you got rid of all of aqualad's info? :Read your talk page. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Dang! Wow man you make a lot of edits in one day. I'm impressed o, and congrats on ranking #1. Category with thumbs question. Just wondering... is there a particular reason that some articles with images present a "file" icon instead of the first image in thumbnail view? Looking at Category:Batman (1966 TV Series) Characters, both '''Mayor Linseed (Batman 1966 TV Series)' and Richard Grayson (Batman 1966 TV Series) have images placed, but it doesn't seem to be translating to a thumb. - Byfield 18:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :I've noticed that before, but I have so idea why it is. "Category Exhibition", as it's called, is fairly new, maybe it's a bug. It's not about cache or file type, that's all I know. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Black Condor Disambig Take a look at the Black Condor Diusambig page, if you get a chance-the New Earth version is for some reason now listed as Earth-Two, the Earth-X link goes to the same page (which is logical I guess, as the Earth-Two and Earth-X versions were the same one) but the history is the New Earth one, the Earth-Two/X history having apparently vanished. I can't work it out. Tony ingram 17:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :The redirect's wrong, it obviously needs is own page. Richard Grey, Jr. (Earth-Two) and Richard Grey, Jr. (New Earth). From what I can see in the page history of both, there never was a good pre-crisis page. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I could have sworn I remembered adding a bit about the Earth-Two Condor's mental powers to the history section when I was tackling a lot of FF pages a few months back. I'm sure there ''was an entirely separate pre-Crisis history-but you're right, it's not showing in the page history! Weird. If the redirect can be altered and the pages separated, I'll happily fill in the appropriate pre-COIE info, but if I try to alter it as is, I'll just screw it up. Tony ingram 19:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :There. I'm not sure if the Black Condor in the Wedding Special is Grey (I highly doubt it). -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I think it is intended to be. It's probably the same ghostly version of Grey seen in the 90's Black Condor series (he didn't always seem insubstantial). Tony ingram 19:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Dick Grayson disambig There's a user, Jdogno7, who has added some images to the disambig gallery for Dick Grayson, and also Barbara Gordon. The problem is that he's added an image of Nightwing from The Batman tv show, and there's already a Robin image from the same show - both of whom are the same Dick Grayson. Do we leave it for the sake of having both versions appearing in the gallery, or get rid of it because it's redundant? - Hatebunny 03:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :There's no need for mentioning them twice. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Lana Lang (Pocket Universe) image The image that appears in Lana Lang (Pocket Universe) is NOT that of the actual character, but rather that of Matrix Supergirl in the form of Lana Lang. (VicGeorge2K9 11:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC)) :Yeah, I noticed this was brought up before. I'll delete the image and take up Lana in the Image Needed sweep. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Extremely important message, please read than respond. I know that this is asking a lot and quite irrelevant here, but I asking a favor of you, dude, could you unblock a user by the name of TomWellingishot, who is from Smallville wiki, who somehow got blocked from logging in and or editing until August 5th, as she has done nothing, I repeat, noting at all, whatsoever. Some bad user called Cloisfan1 has the same IP number as her and they both got blocked for what he did, thanks. Also, she is TomWellingishot, a girl user, who has never ever done something to deserve getting blocked, so please, help this poor girl out. -- ImperiexSeed, 2:55 PM, July 7th 2011 :I can find no existing blocks for either user. I can also not find any reason why Cloisfan1 would be blocked, as he/she has no contributions, nor deleted contributions. There are no blocks at all ending on August 5. Are you sure you have the right wiki? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, first of all I can log in and we're for sure on the right wiki. It's on the Smallville wiki.; I just can't edit or comment. Just to clear things up, the IP 24.16.12.42. was harrassing me, got blocked for a month,and the actual user Cloisfan1 also got blocked for a year, also having the same IP, most likely being the same IP user. I just share the same IP as both of them for some reason, so it wouldn't show up in my contribs; they were blocked for attacking me on one of my blogs: http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TomWellingishot/Smallville:_Rise_of_Superman. Cloisfan1' contribs weren't deleted, but it says that he's been blocked for a year: http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Cloisfan1. The other link to the IP is right here: http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.16.12.42. Both blocks indirectly blocked me; sorry if I sound so blunt, but please undo these bans (I don't think that user will be returning anytime soon...)! -TomWellingishot :I can't find any block on the DC wikia. I'm not very familiar with the Smallville wiki, but it's not affiliated with the DC wiki, and to my knowledge, none of our admins have sysop status there. So you'll have to ask an admin there, via email or something. I can't help you with this. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) We already tried that - the main (and only) admin there, Kanamekun, refuses to do it... - TWISH :That's the down side of a limited number of admins. I don't think any of us talking to him would change anything. You're more than welcome to help improve the Smallville content on our site. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::So, dude, could you please unblock her? -- ImperiexSeed, 12:25 PM, July 8th 2011 :::I'm not an admin at Smallville wiki. I'm just a user there. So sorry, I can't. Maybe you can ask someone from Wikia for mediation? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Mediation? - TWISH :This is what Wikipedia has to say on dispute mediation. I'm fairly certain Wikia has something similar. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh lol. Anyway, we'll contact the wiki staff. - TWISH Thank You Thanks for the link. That and one I found today should get me all the covers I need. A question about the Character Gallery I've been in the character gallery recently and I have a question. Why does it go all the way back to the beginning of the letter when you leave the page? :I have no idea what you're talking about. Also, technical issues are best taken up with User:Peteparker. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) What I mean is for example you are in Barbara Grodon (New Earth). When you leave the page. It goes back to the beginning of the B's. OK I'll ask Peterparker my question them. Congratulations Nice job on clearing out the character images. The site looks so much better. As for needing a new project, here are some options-image needed, organization image needed, first appearance needed. Or you might want to go back to just indexing books. I know I tend to get burned out doing categories only. Either way, thanks a ton for clearing out one major category for us. Kyletheobald 18:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm shifting my priorities to another wiki for the summer and maybe beyond. Besides, I can't compete with Johnny B. He'll overtake me soon... :I'm a bit tired of searching images, so I'll skip on Team and Organization for now. I'll look at Trident first. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Brightest Day Vol 1 4 Just something I noticed. Georgetown is listed in the edit section but doesn't show up on the actual page. I have come across something like this before. What would be the reason and how would one correct it? Thank you for your time. Cheers. Knightreaver July 11. 1:20 am :It did show up - except it was underneath the summary needed template, because a wayward }} ended the comic template before it should have. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah cool, Thank you. Knightreaver July 11. 1:30 am Strongest, Fastest, and Smartest Man Can you tell me who are the Strongest, Fastest, and Smartest Man? --Cococrash11 03:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Barry Allen is the fastest, but I'm not sure about the others. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Blogs Hey Tupka, any thoughts as to displaying recent blogs on the main page? I feel like this could really help their popularity around the site. We have the most recent 5 (I think 5, maybe more or less) displayed over on the Marvel side on the home page, and I'd say it's increased their popularity, even if some may seem by a little bit. Also, it ends up being a lot easier to find the newest ones. I just figure with all of the new books coming up, it'll be a great chance for people around here to start more reviews, and they might have more incentive to do so if they are famous on the main page, haha. Seems like there is enough room for it in the bottom left corner.. Either way, let me know what you think. Thanks! --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] (talk) 05:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Could be something, but I generally leave the main page alone. Ask Nate. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:58, July 16, 2011 (UTC) A "new world" after the reboot/relaunch? Hey, what world should we used to after the DC-Universe relaunch/reboot? Will the world still be called "New Earth" or will there be a post-reboot world with complete new sites? Like Kon-El (insert new world here) I'm sorry for my bad english today but I'm feeling not that well. I hope you know what I mean, man. --JimmyOlsen 11:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :The way I understand it, it's still New Earth. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks man. I don't know how this will work (because of the "new" Teen Titans and all this stuff) but I guess it's still New Earth, too. --JimmyOlsen 16:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC) The New 52 Hello Tupka217, RE: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_52 I noticed "Category:The New 52" and there are several wrong titles and Vol #'s: I was going to correct them, but started to 2nd guess myself after creating a mess with All-Star Western. Here are my concerns: All-Star Western Vol 1 1 RENAME --> All-Star Western Vol 3 1 All-Western Vol 3 1 DELETE. Hawk & Dove Vol 1 1 RENAME --> Hawk and Dove Vol 5 1 Legion of Super Heroes Vol 1 1 RENAME with hyphen --> Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 7 1 O.M.A.C. Vol 1 1 RENAME --> OMAC Vol 4 1 The Flash Vol 1 1 RENAME --> Flash Vol 4 1 The Fury of Firestorm Vol 1 1 RENAME --> Firestorm Vol 4 1 (per Byfield's sugestion.) The Savage Hawkman Vol 1 1 RENAME --> Savage Hawkman Vol 1 1 Also rename any textless.jpg covers to reflect the correct issue. Any help would be much appreciated. (Anti-Lad 23:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC)) :Just an observation, but with the Firestorm title Firestorm Vol 4 1 would be consistent with how the previous runs are being handled. As per: :*Volume 1 (1978) was published under the indicia of ''Firestorm with the cover logo adding "The Nuclear Man" :*Volume 2 (1982-1990) was published under the indicias of The Fury of Firestorm (issues 1-64) and Firestorm the Nuclear Man (issues #65-100) with cover logos for issues 21 and 65-82 matching the indicia; those for 1-20 and 22-49 adding "The Nuclear Man"; those for 50-54 and 59-63 using "Firestorm the Nuclear Man" prior to the indicia change; and those for 55-58, 64, and 83-100 using just "Firestorm" :*Volume 3 (2004-2007) was published under the indicias of Firestorm (issues 1-22) and ''Firestorm: The Nuclear Man (issues 23-35) with the cover logos matching the indicia. ::By indicia that would be Firestorm vol 1 (1978) and 2 (2004-2006), (The) Fury of Firestorm vol 1 (1982-1987) and 2 (2011-), and Firestorm(:) The Nuclear Man vol 1 (1987-199) and vol 2 (2006-2007). By cover logo it's much more of a mess. :- Byfield 03:55, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :: I agree. Firestorm Vol 4 1 would be prettier, and have amended my original title suggestion. ::- (Anti-Lad 04:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC)) :::I actually disagree on Firestorm - I thing it should be Fury of Firestorm Vol 2. We have a lot of series where the name does not reflect the title in the indicia - Supergirl Vol 2, Superboy Vol 2, Firestorm. Personally, I favor moving them, but I'd like to hear other people's opinions. As for all others, I agree on the suggested titles. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm inclined to use the indicia, even if means splitting up some of the lists and, likely, adding an optional "Title changed to/from" parameter set to the template. - Byfield 14:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Templating and categorizing jobs Couple of questions: #Is it not appropriate to either generalize templates and text when dealing with real world jobs that are not limited to comic books or to split off cases where there is a distinct difference in the media? #Is it also not appropriate to explain why material and templates are deleted instead of just mutely doing it? Thanks, - Byfield 03:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I probably should have mentioned why I deleted TV Writers (that's what this is about, right?). I actually merged it into Writers (by changing "Comic Issues written by" to "Stories written by") because many writers have done both episodes and comics.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::That would be the one. However, the template was only half updated, "If you find an issue in the database that is not shown here, please edit that issue adding..." was left as is. It would also have needed the article content of Category: TV Writers to be updated to empty the category. - Byfield 14:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) The Monster League of Evil Thank you for cleaning up my Monster page & making it more in line with other pages on this wiki. I'm not very tech-savvy & I tried to make the page look more professional but it didn't work out. Thanks again... Aaron Hammonds 07:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Who's Who Superman entry If you will consult the issue in question, you will find that the entry after Superman of Earth-Two is the John Byrne, post-Crisis version. The artwork for the entry was done by Curt Swan, but the history details are from John Byrne's revamp, which had been published just a few months earlier. Not everything in the original Who's Who series is pre-Crisis... Aaron Hammonds 20:55, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Redirecting pages to another site I noticed Queso6p7 has been redirecting all the characters from DCU Online to another wikia. I didn't know if you had given permission to do that. I didn't see anything said about it on the talk pages so I'm pretty suspicious. Unless you signed off on it, I think we need to undo all of those redirects. Kyletheobald 20:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :I hadn't noticed. He didn't ask, and I wouldn't agree if he did. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) DC Online I'm terribly sorry for causing you all so much extra work. Thank you for the pointers.--So, Lone Star, now you see that evil will always triumph because good is dumb. 01:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Mickey, Teddy Bear King and Vitaman Thanks for helping out with those images, honestly I could have just dug through and gotten them but you were quick to jump and got crisp, clear images so thanks a ton! :Midoki24 20:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've become really protective of Character Image Needed. I almost refresh it more times than Recent Changes. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:04, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Dead Earth Character Pages I had created some Dead Earth character pages last month, and I didn't realize to use the character template. As I re-create them now, is there anyway to access the descriptions I had written on those now deleted pages? Joshua Weil 21:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Give me the pagenames and I'll undelete them for you. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:04, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. They were: Trace Wyndham (Dead Earth), Quetzal (Dead Earth), Bryan Mallory (Dead Earth), and Tris Plover (Dead Earth) -- the last of which I just re-created with a template this time. :Joshua Weil 21:08, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Thanks for uploading pictures on Brave and the Bold pages I create.--1966batfan 20:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Find a pic of Psycho-Pirate that's not a comic book cover. (I'm talking BATB Psi-Pir) :I can get one, but I'm lazy right now. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:07, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Psycho-Pirate Go get that image, please. Oh,and tell me where you're getting them from.--1966batfan 21:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :I still have the TV rips on my harddrive so I grab them myself. And you might want to give this a try. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I know I just thought i might've been Nightwing, Batgirl, the Commissioner and Joker in there, Powerless! was supposed to air in July 29th in United Kingdoms, i just don't know what the info is Larry1996 08:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :It's better to wait, then. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I found a Society of Shadows image on the site you told me about, but I don't know how to upload it.--1966batfan 17:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :* Rightclick the image, Save as. :* Get to it on your harddisk. Rightclick, open in Paint. :* Size it down (Ctr+W). WFO's images are amazingly large, 40% is more than enough. :* Save under a better filename, "Society of Shadows BTBATB 01" or something. :* At the wiki, go to the episode, and go to the Episode images category near the bottom. :* Rightclick an image, Open in New Tab (leftclicking it will get you to the central wikia server) :* Press edit. See the template? Change the image subject to Society of Shadows. :* Ctrl+A, Ctrl+C. Copy the entire template. Don't save. :* Go to :* Paste the template in the description box. :* Select the file from your harddisk. :* Press upload. :* And presto, you've uploaded an image to the wiki. :Rather than copying an existing template, you can also add a new one. Choose "TV Screenshot" at the bottom of the upload form, and fill out the specifics after you've uploaded it. Or you can upload the image without a template and add it with the link in the edit toolbar above. But if you're new to this, I'd recommend the first option. Copying others is the first step of the learning process. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I can't.--1966batfan 21:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :At what point? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Paint--1966batfan 21:46, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Then skip that part. Just rename the image on your PC. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm stuck on new tab.--1966batfan 00:08, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Try new window? What browser do you use? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:05, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Firefox--1966batfan 12:52, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, different road. On any page, you can see "Add a photo" on the right. Click it, you'll get a pop up. Click "More options", and on "Licensing", select TV Screenshot (you need to scroll down a bit). Then choose a file with the top left button, and press upload. You can fill out the template by returning to Recent Changes and clicking the link to the image. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Having trouble with that too.--1966batfan 14:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Then I'm out of ideas. Have you tried ? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) No. Also, because you deleted Envy, why don't you go delete the others.--1966batfan 14:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey,could you please get a non Starro controlled Ultra image.--1966batfan 17:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :There isn't one that I know of. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Also,please get that Society of Shadows image I'm having trouble with.--1966batfan 18:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Please get those images.--1966batfan 19:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Try it again. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I did. It's too hard for me.--1966batfan 20:57, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Look, Batfan. I don't know if its your computer having problems or if you are unfamiliar with computers but I'm sorry you're having problems. At the same time, its not fair to demand Tupka to look up these images. If he is willing to help you, that's fine. It seems like he's been very helpful so far. I wouldn't push my luck by being rude if you can't do it yourself. Kyletheobald 22:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I will eventually, but I like to see you try, Batfan. Just pick an image, any image, and try the Add a photo button. (we can always delete it later). --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by any image?--1966batfan 19:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Press Add a photo. Then click choose/select file. And go to a folder where you have an image. It doesn't matter what it is, we can always delete it later. And click upload. I just want to see you upload an image. Or tell me what goes wrong. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I did it.--1966batfan 20:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) It was the Society of Shadows image.--1966batfan 20:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well done. I did the Image template for you. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Uploading images is easy now thanks to you.--1966batfan 21:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :See? Now all you need to do is add the Image template. See the bar of buttons above the field when you edit something? There's one of a photograph. Click it. "| License = " should be TV Screenshot, "| ImageType = " Character. "| Issue = " is the episode title. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I can't find an image of Egg-Fu or the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. Can you help me?--1966batfan 21:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'll get you some. Don't know when. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Question What happened to the rename page feature? It was there before, but isn't anymore. Why not?--1966batfan 21:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :We (the admins) discussed it a while ago, removing the rename option like the Marvel wiki has. I hadn't noticed it was implemented (probably because the button still appears for me). It's because not many people, only the responsible editors, know they have to update all the links for the categories. So, what do you want moved? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I did want something moved, but a bot did it.--1966batfan 22:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Who are the characters in Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Crisis 22,300 Miles Above Earth!? Larry1996 14:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I have no idea, it aired/is scheduled to air in the UK today. According to WP, it's the Joker and others in the teaser and the JLI, JSA and Ra's al Ghul in the main story. Powerless! apparently didn't air last week, so I don't know about that. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Glass Man Is Glass Man an Earth-Two or New Earth character? He's currently listed as New Earth, but appeared only once in 1947. However, his hideout appeared in an 06 issue of Robin. Is he Earth-Two or New Earth?--1966batfan 15:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :That mention would make him New Earth. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Move Please move Jacob Baker (New Earth) to Earth-One. He made one appearance in 1960, making him Earth-One.--1966batfan 17:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :You can suggest a move by adding at the top and giving the explanation here. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Move I have a bunch of pages ready to be moved. Can you please move them?--1966batfan 19:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Every once in a while the bot goes through it. Give people some time to comment. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay--1966batfan 19:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you share your opinions about the moves that I proposed earlier today.--1966batfan 20:43, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Can you name the Gotham Criminals in Crisis 22,300 Miles Above Earth! and Mitefall!? Larry1996 16:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't seen either episode. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Question In the image used in the Titans Villains template, who is the guy with the goggles? Fearsome Five 03.jpg--1966batfan 15:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :The original Gizmo. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 15:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I thought so. Thanks.--1966batfan 15:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC)